Genes
A gene is a hereditary trait that is passed from parent to child. In Niche, there are 18 different types of genes, each of which affects a different part or ability of the animal. They are: ear, eye, horn, head, body, paw, fur color, mane color, eye color, horn color, blood clotting, immunity, pattern, tail, hind leg, fertility, albinism and melanism. However, males only have one copy of the blood clotting gene since it is an X-linked trait and males only have one X chromosome while females have two. Each animal has two copies of every gene. They inherit one copy from their mother and one from their father. When they breed, each parent will randomly pass on one copy of each gene. If a gene is dominant, then only one copy is needed for it to be expressed. If it is recessive, then two copies are needed. In the case of co-dominance '''and incomplete dominance', both genes are expressed. Please note that if there are multiple variations of the same gene, some genes can be more dominant than others. For example, brown eyes are ''dominant to green eyes, but recessive to black eyes. Therefore, a creature with genes for brown and green eyes will have brown eyes, but a creature with genes for brown and black eyes will have black eyes. Special Genes Ancient Genes To unlock these special genes, you must travel to the mountain biome and find an ice rock. Once the rock is broken, a frozen nicheling with one of the ancient genes will appear and join your pack. There are six ancient genes: * Armored Body * Digging Trunk * Hammer Tail * Mammoth Feet * Megalocerous Horns * Sabre-tooth Fangs Hybrid Genes Hybrid genes are unlocked by breeding a nicheling to another species. Currently nichelings can only breed with bearyenas. There are four hybrid genes: * Bearyena Claw * Bearyena Hind Legs * Bearyena Snout * Bearyena Ears Genes and Gene Dominance Albinism and Melanism Albino creatures have white fur and red eyes, while melanistic creatures have black fur and black eyes. Both albinism and melanism will mask pattern, fur color, mane color, horn color, and eye color genes. The dominance orders are: no melanism > melanism & no albinism > albinism Blood Clotting Blood clotting affects how long the creatures bleed after being injured. It is a sex linked gene; females have two copies and males only have one. The dominance order is: Normal Blood Clotting > Hemophilia Body Body genes affect Strength, Speed, Heat Resistance, Cold Resistance, Spikiness, Swimming, Underwater Breathing, Poisonous, Stealth, Appearance to other entities, and Smell. The dominance order is: medium body > spiky body > big body , spiky body > lean body (needs more testing) Toxic Body Colors Ears Ear genes affect Hearing, Heat Resistance and Cold Resistance. The dominance order is: Medium Ears > Big Ears > Bearyena Ears. Eyes Eye genes affect Eyesight, Smelling and Hearing. The dominance order is: Eyes > Shortsighted Eyes > Blind Eyes. Eye Color Eye Color changes the color of a creature's eyes. It is a cosmetic gene and has no other effects. The dominance order is: Black > Brown > Yellow > Green > Blue > Violet > Orange. Fertility Each creature has 2 copies of the fertility gene. A creatures fertility will be the sum of both copies of the gene; e.g. an animal with a high fertility gene (+3) and a medium fertility gene (+2) will have 5 fertility. Breeding success depends on the fertility of both partners; infertile animals (0 fertility) are unable to breed whatsoever. Fertility also affects the likelihood of twin births, with higher fertility meaning higher chance of twins. The highest amount of fertility is 6 (per creature) and 12 in a pair. Head Head genes affect Strength, Smelling, Cracking, Underwater Breathing, Feeding from the Bottom, and Venomous. The dominance order is: Derp Snout > Normal Snout > Big Nose > Cracker Jaw > Poison Fang > Platypus Beak > Gills. Poison fang > digging trunk; poison fang > sabertooth fangs; platypus beak > bearyena snout --- more testing required to determine exact order Hind Leg Hind Leg genes affect Speed and Swimming. The dominance order is Hind Leg > Webbed Hind Leg > Bearyena Hind Leg Horn Horn Genes affect strength. The dominance order is: No Horns > Ram > Antlers Horn Color Horn Color genes affect the color of the horns on creatures. Due to incomplete dominance, the Horn Color is a mix of the creature's two genes. The colors are White, Black, Brown, and Red. Immunity Each creature has two genes for immunity, which they inherit from their parents. Creatures with two identical immunity genes are more susceptible to illness than creatures with two different copies. The immunity genes are A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, K, and Home Island Immunity. Fur Color Fur color genes affect the overall color of a creature. Due to incomplete dominance, the creature's fur color will be a mix of the two genes. For example, two white fur genes will produce a grey animal and two black fur genes will produce a black animal, but a black gene and a white gene will produce a grey animal. Pattern Color Pattern Color genes affect the color of the mane on male creatures and pattern on all creatures. Due to incomplete dominance, the mane and pattern color is a mix of the creature's two genes. Patterns Pattern project here Patterns affect camouflage. The dominance order is: No Pattern > Dots > Stripes > . The pattern system has 4 layers Pattern- Pattern type- Pattern Density- Pattern Size. Their are 3 patterns Dots, Stripes and mask as well as no pattern. Each pattern has 4 types A,B,C,D these types influence how the pattern looks. Patterns also have density, and size which influence how the pattern will look. Paw Paw genes affect Speed, Strength, Collecting, Cracking, Swimming, and Digging. The genes are co-dominant. Tail Tail genes affect Swimming and Fishing. The dominance order is: Fluffy Tail > Swimming Tail > Fishing Tail > Stinky Tail Category:Creature